I'm Complicated, You Should Probably Just Stay Away
by RISVULove
Summary: Alex is a senior in this boarding school. She's the most powerful and popular student in the school and Casey is Junior and a new transfer at the school.. The girls meet and instantly hit it off but they hit some turbulence when they try to develop a relationship. Will it all work out? And Alex has problems in her past that need resolving, can Casey help?
1. Chapter 1

-Alex's POV-

Ugh! What the fuck is this about. Another mind numbingly boring function I wont be attending.. Ah well, Abbie can cover for me. Again.. I wonder if she minds saving my ass the whole time? Meh, I doubt it. If she did she'd let me know.

All the boring Juniors are are having this orientation today and as Seniors, we have to attend and be their "buddies"

To be honest I don't feel like paring up with some looser Junior..

As Abbie says 'I'm too cool for that'

I really think she is getting sick of me bailing though. She should understand, I have a lot on my mind over that last while..

Everyone sees me as the amazingly popular chick and a sex god.

Thats right, sex god. I often have guys from the college sneak into my dorm but it never feels right.

I feel right when I'm with the girls.

But I've only ever properly dated one girl and I haven't dated since. Sure, I've had countless one night stands but never dated. I couldn't. Not again.

"Al? Dude! You even listening?" Abbie shouted to me and I sighed

"Sorry Abs.. I zoned out.. What were you saying?"

"I said, I take it you are bailing on tonight?"

"Yeah.. Abs, I don't feel like it to be honest"

"Alex, dude, I love you and all but you need to get out! Seriously we need to go out on the town, maybe, saturday? Try and get us some girlfriends, I'm unfulfilled with one night stands"

"I don't know Abs.. I don't feel like its-"

"Al.. Its been a year.."

"Abbie, leave it!"

"Fine.. Okay. I'll cover for you tonight at the Junior thing.."

"Thanks Abs" I hugged her close "See ya tomorrow"

I walked towards the dorm with a frown on my face. Ugh. Maybe I'll get dinner on campus later, I don't feel like going out much.

-Casey's POV-

Oh God.. Mom and Dad are living in Europe now and instead of dragging me with them the moved me here.

This school is extraordinary, its massive and one of the best schools in the city but I'm lost.

I don't know anyone here and I'm a little scared..

I walk to my dorm and see a petit blonde standing at the bottom bunk

She looks up to me "Oh Hi, I'm Serena" she offers me her hand and I smile and shake hers back

"Hi, I'm Casey"

"Casey. Thats a beautiful name... matching a beautiful face"

I smile and blush and she holds my hand longer than necessary

"Are you going to this mentor thing tonight?" She asks me and I nod

"Yeah, you?"

"I suppose. I'd say it'll be boring but anything is better than studying for that Chem exam"

"You in AP Chem? Me too"

"Good, We can sit together in class then.. It'll be nice to have one friendly face in there"

I smile and nod "Cool, do you want to grab some coffee?"

Serena smiles "Yes, of course. Just give me a couple of minutes, 'kay?"

"Of course!" I say and sit on my bed

xx

We walk to the cafe on campus together and we just talk about everything.

She seems really sweet. I could really become friends with this girl. She seems kinda flirty, I don't know if I'd date her.. Maybe. I'll see what happens here.

I order us a coffee and then I see this girl behind me in the line..

Her beauty is jaw-dropping and I notice she looks upset. I don't know why but I feel the urge to help her, calm her. I hope shes okay-

"Ma'am? Your Coffees?" The barista says handing me the cups

I walk back towards the table and then I feel the crash into my side, I feel the heat of the scalding coffee spill down my top and then I hear the flustered girl apologise

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going are you okay?"

I look up and notice it was the upset blonde from the line

"Hey, its okay. It was an accident, It could've happened to anyone!"

"Oh God, I'm sorry. I should've been looking-"

"Hey, its fine"

"I'm Casey" I offer my hand and I notice she smiles

"I'm Alex, Alex Cabot"

I swallow thickly.. 'the' Alex Cabot! Oh God... "I've heard of you"

"Only good things I hope.."

"The best" I smile

"Good" She winks at me and I feel a blush creep up my cheeks. This woman is gorgeous.

"Casey?" I hear Serena call me and I look back to the table to her smiling face

"Hey, be right there" I reply and Alex smiles

"I'll let you get back to your friend"

"Why don't you join us?" I offer wanting to spend some more time with the beautiful blonde but she shakes her head

"No, thank you. Maybe some other time" Alex replied

"Sure.." I said and watched her walk away

I sit at the table with Serena "Woah, Did you see that chick? She is gorgeous.."

Serena nodded "Yeah, Cabot. Heard she is quite the whore around here"

"Oh.. Still she is beautiful"

"I think you are prettier to be honest Casey"

I blush "Thanks"

I drink my coffee the whole time thinking of Alex Cabot.

I've never felt so drawn to one person in my life. It's like the whole love-at-first sight thing. Love? ...I don't love her. No, Thats ridiculous.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey! Thanks to Blitz1030 for the suggestions for this and other stories! You've really helped me and I'm delighted to be writing this story with your helpful tips!

Keep reading and reviewing! ❤

-Alex's POV-

That girl was amazing.. She was gorgeous and seemed really sweet. She looked pretty cosy with that chick at the table though..

Maybe they are an item? Maybe they are just friends?

I don't know but she's been on my mind for the last couple of hours and its driving me crazy! Abbie has warned me to stay away from Casey and 'not to mess with the new transfer chick'

How could I though? In the coffee shop I felt a pull towards her.. It was weird, like a force pushing me towards her.

Then I realise I hadn't felt that since... Sasha.

Then I remember why I couldn't date Casey. I couldn't hurt myself like that.. Or her.

There is a knock on my door and I look up "Yes?" I ask and I hear her timid reply

"Its Casey, Casey Novak"

I smile and walk towards the door, opening it "Hey"

She smiles and I invite her in "Hey Alex. I was wondering if I could maybe... ask you out?"

I drop my gaze and blink back tears "Er... Casey, thats sweet but, I-I can't, I'm sorry"

I see her physically sadden "Oh... Okay. I'm sorry I bothered you"

I grab her hand as she turns away "You didn't bother me Casey. I have to admit I'm attracted to you but... I just.. Please give me some time"

She nods and kisses my hand "Okay"

-Casey's POV-

I don't know whether I was right or wrong to go there this evening. I cant help but feel upset. I genuinely thought she'd agree.. But I guess Serena was right. I shouldn't have gone near her of course it spelt heartbreak.

What was that about? She looked upset when I asked her out and then asked me to wait?

I don't get. From what Serena was saying she was the popular bitch on campus who fucked anybody going..

I thought she'd agree to one date with me?

She said she was attracted to me.. I wonder whats stopping her then?

Maybe I'll try again after Spring Break...

I know, I'm only hurting both of us by keeping up the prying but I need to keep going. Get what I want.

I was never one to let what I want slip through my fingers I wont start with Alex Cabot.

AN: This is shorter than the last chapter and I apologise but the next chapter will be longer, I wanted to split them apart. Review please! By the way, guess what happened to Alex in her past! See does anyone guess correctly!

Blitz1030 you know! So no guessing ;) xx

And Yes, of course there will be sexiness in this story! Just give it some time ;)


	3. Chapter 3

-Casey's POV-

Oh my God... Now I've been awake for 24 hours straight and I've come to the conclusion that Alex doesn't like me.

I know she said it but lets face it, she is the most popular girl in school. Everyone, Guys and Girls, crush on her and she has had countless one night stands on campus...

I could over look that but there is one thing, She is a senior.

Why would she be interested in me?

We've met for like five minutes.

I just rush into it and ask her in a date.. That may be the stupidest thing I've ever done. Of course she doesn't like me. How could she?

She is gorgeous and I... well I'm me.

She can pull off her beautiful pale complexion with her blonde hair yet I look like someone got a milk bottle and stuck my fiery red mop onto it

I was always content with myself, looks wise, until now. I guess I never really thought about a person basing their feelings for me based on looks or the social food chain.

Maybe I should leave her alone. Stop annoying her. I'm sure she has exams to work towards or a girl/boyfriend to deal with.

Lets just leave it there.

Wow... Look how much my attitude has changed in the last 24 hours, I've put everything into perspective.

She doesn't like me. She couldn't like me. I'll just leave her alone..

xx

"Miss Novak.. A word?" My French teacher asked as I gathered my books into my bag

I looked up to her "Yes Miss?"

"Casey, I'm worried about your grades. From your last school's report they sent, it showed you were getting D's in French. Now, I understand you are new here but I do suggest you get a French tutor to help you improve your grade. Casey I want you to do well and I feel you can with a little extra help.."

"I wouldn't know who to go to about that Miss. Any suggestions?"

She looks down at her score sheet "There are a couple of Senior girls who I'm sure would be happy to help.. Here, try Alexandra Cabot. She is the highest scoring girl in my class and is almost fluent in French. She will benefit you greatly dear"

I couldn't help but feel uneasy "Yes, okay thanks Miss"

I walk out of the class and towards Alex's dorm. I better get this out of the way now...

-Alex's POV-

I hear the knock at my door and sigh. I leave the photo album down in the bed and wipe away my stray tears.

I walk to the door and open it, seeing Casey on the other side.

"Oh..Hi Casey" I say meekly and she looks to me, worry on her face

"Alex? Whats up?"

"Nothing.. Just down I guess. Everything okay?"

"I need to ask you a favour Alex"

"Sure" I reply and invite her into sit down

"Miss Roberts asked me to ask you if you could tutor me in French? She isn't happy with my grades and said you are almost fluent and suggested I ask..."

I look at my calendar "Well next week is Spring Break, I'm sure you have plans-"

"Actually my parents are in Europe and to be honest I don't want to fly out so I'm here for break"

"Okay, well I'm not going home either-"

"-you aren't?!" She asked me surprised and I smiled

"No, I don't go home often" I answer and she drops the topic

"Oh, Okay, could we start then? ...If you don't mind"

"Of course not, I'd be happy to help Casey.." I write down my number "Here call me when you're available Casey"

"Thank you Alex. I'll see you around" she smiles at me and I smile back

"Bye Casey"

She leaves and I sit back on the bed, photo album in hand again.

...God, I miss her so much.

I know, its been a year and Abbie is saying I need to move on but its hard. I loved her. Really really loved her...

And just like that she left..

Gone from my life.

Our relationship is now nothing but bittersweet memories with photos and videos that I cant bring myself to throw out or delete. It would be like ending our relationship all over again.

It was hard enough the first time.

I hold the letter she wrote me a year into our relationship in my hands and feel the tears roll down my cheeks as I read the words.

'_Alexandra,_

_ I want to be yours forever. You make waking up in the morning a delight and someday when its legal, I want to become Misses Alexandra Cabot. Happy Anniversary Lexi. I love you with all my heart, be mine forever_

_ Sasha xx'_

"I love you too" I whisper into the darkness and I curl into bed.

If a person could physically feel their heart breaking I'd be in agony right now.


	4. Chapter 4

Guest: No it isn't the start of the school year, Casey transferred in around Spring Break. The seniors have to meet with the juniors once a week for 'buddy' sessions, like mentoring, thats what the meetings were.

Thank you all for the reviews!

And we will find out what happened to Alex and Sasha soon enough!

By the way all translations are at the end of the chapter. And A warning I can't speak French so I apologise to those of you that do, I'm sure the French in this story is/will be horrible.

*Day 1 of Spring Break*

-Casey's POV-

"Mes parents vivent en Europe, si je participe à cette école" I say and Alex smiles

"Well done! That was perfect Casey! Ya know, you've improved an awful lot today. I'm very proud" she smiles at me and I feel a blush creep up to my cheeks

"Merci Alex" I reply and she smiles

"Je pensais que vous ne parlez pas français?"

I literally don't know what she just said..

"Quoi?" I ask and she smiles

"I said, I thought you didn't speak french"

"I do, just not well"

"Listen, I'm sure you'll do fine. Lets take a break and we'll go for coffee?"

"Perfect!" I smile and she smiles back

I cant help but feel a pull towards her though. Its amazing. I want her. Not just in a lustful way either.. I just want to date her. Get to know her as a person. She seems so sweet.

But it would be best for both of us if I stay away. I could never make her happy..

Not truly.

Anyway, she is leaving here next year.. I'd never see her again.

Ugh...

xx

"Casey? You listening? She asked me, a smile plastered on her face and I snapped back to the present

"Yeah, yeah I am. Sorry, what were you saying?"

"That your French isn't as bad as you think and I must admit you sound amazing when you speak it"

"Thank you" I smile "But Alex, you are like fluent, your French sounds 100 times better"

"Well, I'll teach you and in no time you'll be fluent too. Miss Roberts wont know what hit her" she winks at me and I cant help the blush that creeps up my cheeks

"We should get back to the library, we'll do.." she looks at her phone "-two more hours and we'll give it a break for today"

"Cool. Okay. By the way, Alex, thanks again for doing this, you really didn't have to-"

"I wanted to Casey. Its nice getting to know you" she smiles and I smile back

She is really sweet, but I cant escape the feeling she is hiding something. The last few times I've seen her she's been upset but today she seems like happiest person alive.

I don't know...

-Alex's POV-

She is beautiful. Casey Novak is stunning. And so sweet.

I can tell she is insecure about herself by the way she blushes when I compliment her. I wish she wouldn't be, she is gorgeous.

I really think I'd like to date her but it wouldn't be fair to her. I'd have to tell her about Sasha then and she'd either be jealous or pity me.

Thats what I'd want.. A pity date.

Jesus. That girl really fucked me up. It shouldn't be this hard to get over someone..

God.. This is torture.

I want to hive myself the chance to love Casey but its like I'm being held back.

I'm going to have to move on. I have to at some stage. Casey seems like the right person to help me and she does want to date me..

Maybe I should ask her out.

It would help me move on... Okay!

I will. I'll do it.

This is what I need for closure over Sash..

I'll ask Casey out.

xx

AN: Okay translations:

mes parents vivent en Europe, si je participe à cette école - My Parents live in Europe so I attend this school

Je pensais que vous ne parlez pas français? - I thought you didn't speak french?

Quoi?- What?

So, apologies about my French again!

What did you think of the chapter? Alex plans to ask Casey out! Will it happen? Will Casey say yes after convincing herself Alex doesn't like her?

And what happened to Alex and Sasha?! ?

All going to be revealed in the next couple of chapters! (And yes, there will also be sex, well sort of..)

Review please! ❤


	5. Chapter 5

*later, in the library*

-Casey's POV-

Oh. My. God.

How did this happen?

I have the most beautiful woman on campus making out with me on the library couch.

I can't believe it. One minute she was explaining verbs in french to me and the next she has me laid down on the couch kissing my neck

I'm in shock. Of course I noticed the sexual tension between us, anyone could see it but I never expected this.

I should stop her.

I hardly even know her but.. I can't this feels so right. The way she holds me, touches me, kisses me. Its all perfect.

Her hands slip under my top and cup my breasts, leaving a rush of heat on their path and I feel my heart speed up.

My heart is pounding and I'm aware she can probably feel it in my chest.

What she does next surprises me, one of her hands move down to my thigh and makes its way towards my core.

She has changed her mind. She went from not wanting to date me to having sex with me in the school library.

Shit! I'm drenched. I need her, now!

Her hand goes under my jeans and over my panties and she places more kisses on my neck.

I need her to go under my panties or I'll cum now!

I begin to move my hips and get friction off her wrist and I moan as the pressure hits my clit

"Ohh Al!"

Then I feel it.

She tenses above me and before I know it she's hopped off the couch.

I stand up beside her, painfully aroused and seriously confused

"Alex? Hey, whats wrong?" I slip my hand around her wrist and she pulls away

"I-I... I'm so sorry, I-I can't do this"

She walks out of the library before I even get a chance to stop her..

What the hell just happened?

I need to talk to her..

-Alex's POV-

Oh God..

I'm sitting in the dorm's bathrooms retching into the toilet.

I'm physically sick at what I've just done.

Don't get me wrong, Casey was fine and what we were doing, although it was far too rushed it felt right. It's just when she.. moaned like that I-I couldn't, she just sounded so like Sash it scared me.

I continue to heave into the white porcelain toilet then I hear the knock at the door

"Alex? Al, let me in, talk to me. Whatever that was, its okay. We can talk about it"

I hardly move, hardly breathe. She cant know I'm here. Although, she's probably heard me crying and vomiting already... Still, I cant do this now.

I'll talk to her tomorrow.

My cell beeps and I open the message

'Where are you Al? Whatever it is, its okay. Talk to me - Casey xx'

It isn't okay. It isn't.

God, I need to talk to Abbie. Thank God she didn't go home for break either.

I text Abbie and tell her to come back to the dorm its an emergency.

Wherever she is, I can count on her to drop everything and run to me.

She really is my best friend.

xx

"Lex? Where are you?"

I hear her call as I walk out of the bathroom, legs shaking

She looks at me "Sit Al! You look horrible"

"Thanks.."

"I'm blunt, get over it. She smiles at me, attempting to cheer me up

I smile. She really does make me feel better

"Al? Whats up? What happened?"

"Casey and I nearly had sex"

"What! Alex, I told you to stay away from the newbie! What the hell did you- wait nearly had sex?"

"I ran out.."

"ALEX! What the fuck did you do that for! She isn't just some random fuck from a bar, this chick likes you!"

"I-I know" I'm sobbing now and Abbie takes me in her arms.

After a minute it hits her

"This is to do with Sash isn't it?" She whispers and I cry harder and nod into her.

She knows me.

"Hey. Al, its okay. Its okay. Talk to Casey, she'll understand. I promise you, she'll understand. Please, promise me you'll talk to her.. Tonight preferably"

"Can it wait 'til morning? I don't feel much like facing her right now"

"The least you can do is text her Alex. Explain it isn't anything she did that made you leave"

"Okay, you're right"

I grab my cell and type the message

'Case, I'm so sorry. Nothing you did made me leave, please meet me tomorrow and give me the chance to explain? - Alex xx'

I hit send and sigh. I hope she understands.

-Casey's POV-

Serena lays with me as I cry over the disaster that was today.

I've ruined any shot I had with her and I don't even know why..

"Casey, its okay. Forget her! You deserve better than her. Someone who'll treat you right" Serena says and I sit up, moving slightly away from her. I'm not blind, she is sending signs all over the place that she is attracted to me. I don't know, I guess I don't see her that way, she's more of a best friend

"No I don't! Alex, did treat me right, but Rena, something happened! I don't know what but she was freaked.. She ran out and I don't know where she is.."

"She'll be back, don't worry-"

My cell beeps on the counter and I rush from the bed to grab it

Its from Alex.

I'm nearly too afraid to open it, but when I do a wave of relief washes over me.

It wasn't my fault.

A smile splits across my face and I text her back

'Can we meet at your dorm? Serena's at mine in the mornings.. - Casey xx'

After a second the phone beeps again

'See you then - Alex x'

Thank God. She is okay.

I suppose I better get some sleep, something tells me tomorrow will be eventful..

xx

AN: So I wanted to divide this chapter and the next. By the way that scene at the top could hardly be even called sex, it will get more rated 'M' as the story continues, I promise.

Now, In the next chapter we will (finally!) discover what happened with Alex and Sasha!

And what will happen with Casey and Alex?

What about Serena being jealous of Alex? That wont be good!

Review please ❤

Also, I'm on twitter (again! ..finally) and tumblr if you are on either (or both) I'd love if you followed me! I follow back!

Twitter- SashaFan96

Tumblr- taytayrizzles

Thank you! ❤


	6. Chapter 6

-Casey's POV-

I walk up to the door, rose in hand and knock quietly "Alex? You up?" I ask and I hear the footsteps approach the door

I'm surprised when a brunette answers

"Casey, I take it?" She asks and offers me her hand

"Yes, I'm sorry, I don't know you?"

"Abbie, Abbie Carmichael, Alex's friend and roommate, Nice to meet you. Alex is just in the shower, and don't worry I'm just on my way out so I wont be here to bother you"

I nod and ask "Is Alex okay? She really worried me yesterday"

"Casey, Alex likes you, a lot. She was so upset yesterday when I came home.. Listen, you need to give her time. She has some issues she needs to deal with and I'm sure if you're willing, you would be the perfect person to help her deal.. Promise me you wont hurt her. Also, that you wont let her hurt you, I'll pound on her if she does, I mean it, she more than likely wont but if she does.."

I smile "Thank you Abbie, and no, I have no intentions of hurting Alex"

"Good. I'm glad, now I'm gonna go, get out of your hair. Hear her out, yeah?"

I nod and smile "Of course. Thank you Abbie"

"No problem Casey, see ya around"

"Bye!" I say as she walks out the door

I sit on the bed waiting for Alex to emerge from the bathroom. I like Abbie. I see why Alex is friends with her, she seems to really care about people.

She is very protective of Alex. I guess they've been friends for a while. She seems sweet.

Alex walks out dressed in sweats and t-shirt with her hair tied in a bun

"Hey Case... How are you?" She asks awkwardly

"I-I'm good I guess... You?"

"I'm okay.. Did Abbie go?"

"Yeah, she is really sweet, ya know?" I say and I see Alex smile, a proper smile

"Yeah? That wouldn't be everyone's opinion I'm glad you like her..."

"She warned me not to hurt you" I smile

I see Alex falter "O-Oh, I'm sorry she was out of line-"

"She also said if you hurt me she'd, and I quote, 'pound on you'"

Alex laughs "Thats Abs alright. Now, you want a coffee or something?" She asks

"Have you got a water?" I reply and she grabs a bottle from the mini-fridge and hands it too me

"Thanks. Now, sit" I say, patting the bed and she sits across from me, I hand her the rose I've had in my grasp since I walked in

"Thanks Case, thats really sweet" she smiles and she looks down at her hands which are now resting in her lap, fidgeting with a label on her jeans" Okay..." She starts and I see her tremble

"Alex. You don't have to say anything you don't want to-"

"-I do want to. I just never really talk about it properly.. Always a first time, right?"

"You can stop whenever you want, don't feel like you have to tell me anything Al"

She nods and closes her eyes, gaining composure "The reason I've been so weird is..."

-Alex's POV-

"The reason I've been so weird is..." I sigh, fighting back tears already

"Just over a year ago, m-my girlfriend died"

I wont meet her eye. I'm too afraid to look up at her, which is ridiculous, I'm sure she is fine with this..

I feel her hand slip into mine and she squeeze's it

"What happened?" She whispers

"Cancer.." I close my eyes as I remember Sasha laying in the hospital bed, hooked up to several different machines, barley holding onto life "A brain tumour, they tried chemo..."

I feel the tears rush down my cheeks and Casey just sits, her hand in mine, waiting for me to get it all out, release what I'd been holding in for over a year

"She-She was sick, for a long time. Six months. And it was hell, watching her go through all that. Nothing was making her better. If anything the chemo was making her worse, weakening her immune system... At the end, she was taken into hospital, she didn't last long then, She died after a couple of days in ICU.. I was with her when it happened.. She knew she was going to die soon, I did too I just didn't want to admit it to myself. She told me she loved me and then... She was gone. Just like that. My Mother and her Mother and Father came in when they heard me crying... I-I just couldn't..."

Before I knew it Casey had me in her arms, I was hysterically crying and she was comforting me

"Let it out Alex. Its okay. I'm here" she said rubbing my back and I cried into her, destroying her blouse

"I loved her Casey! So much! And that day in the hospital I promised myself I'd never let myself get that close to someone like I got close to Sasha again.. I couldn't bare it if I got hurt like that again. B-But I never expected to feel like this about you! Y-You make me want to get close to you but I'm scared Casey, I'm-m so scared"

She kisses my cheek and wipes my tears "I'm so sorry Alex, so sorry you had to go through all that. I wish there was something I could do to help"

"Please, don't leave" I say, sounding rather childlike but needing the reassurance

"Never" she replies kissing my cheek again and I pull myself closer to her

"I think I'm in love with you Casey"

She wraps her arms around my waist "Good because I think I love you too Alex"

"I need time" I say quickly and I feel her nod

"Of Course. I understand, you have as much time as you need Alex. I'll be here, every step of the way, whenever you need me, day or night, call me. Okay?"

I nod "Okay. Thank you Casey, that means a lot to me"

"Its alright Alex. Just promise me you'll talk, I don't want you to bottle your feelings up like you have done all year"

"I'll talk to you Casey, I promise"

"Thank you. Now you look tired Al, maybe you should try and sleep?"

"Thanks,I didn't sleep great last night" I say

"Worried?" She asks

"Mmm" I reply and she pulls a blanket over us

"I wont let you go Alex, sleep. I'll be here when you wake up"

"Promise?"

"I promise" is the last thing I hear as I drift asleep.

She is really amazing.. I'm so lucky to find a person so compassionate and wonderful. I'm even luckier to say I had a compassionate and wonderful person before her too.

I'm one of the luckiest people alive. And I didn't notice it until Casey wrapped me in her arms and promised she wouldn't leave.

I'm blessed. And I know my guardian angel is looking down on me. And I know she's happy I'm finally getting back to normal again...


	7. Chapter 7

-Alex's POV-

"Case.. I still need to explain something"

She looks up at me, taking my hand, waiting for me to continue

"Its about yesterday.. I, um, kinda freaked out and left and I'm sorry. I just wanted to explain why I did, um, freak"

"Al, its okay. You don't have to explain yourself-"

"You didn't deserve that so I'm explaining. When you, er, moaned like that.. You sounded like her, a lot and I freaked out, realised what I was doing and I got scared and ran. I'm so sorry, you don't deserve that.."

"Al, its okay. Listen, when you told me this morning I guessed that it was involved in why you ran out. Alex, what we did, although it wasn't a lot, it was very rushed. We weren't thinking straight so maybe it was best you did leave, I didn't want our first time to be a meaningless fuck on the library couch.."

"It wouldn't have been meaningless Casey. You mean more than that to me"

She smiles and kisses my cheek "Same here Al"

I push my hair behind my ear "Casey.. Are you busy this evening?"

She smiles "Not at all, why?"

"Would you join me for dinner?"

"I'd be happy to" she replied and looked at the time "I better get back to my dorm, I'll call over later?"

"I'll call for you, 6 okay?"

"Perfect" she kisses my cheek "See you then"

"Bye Casey" I smile as she kisses me again and leaves.

Now, to get ready for this date!

-Casey's POV-

"Case? You ready?" Alex called from the door and I walked over and opened it, a smile on my face

"Case, you look amazing" she smiles and I feel myself blush

"Thanks Al.." I kiss her cheek "you don't look bad yourself. So what are we doing tonight then?"

She smiles "You'll see"

xx

I smile as we walk in the doors of the Italian restaurant on campus "Thank God you choose Italian" I smile

"It was this or Chinese, this seemed more romantic"

We walk down and sit at the table and she smiles at me "This okay?"

"Perfect Al" I reply and the waitress walks over

I sit in awe as Alex starts speaking Italian to the tall brunette

The woman takes our menus and smiles as she walks away and I smile at Alex

"You speak Italian as well?"

She blushes "Yeah.. Fluently"

"Where did you pick all these languages up?"

"When I was a kid we used to summer in France and then in Italy. I was intrigued to learn the languages"

"So there are no other surprise languages you speak?"

"I speak Ancient Greek too"

"Seriously?!"

She laughs "No. Just French and Italian, although your face was priceless"

"Shut up" I say and playfully slap her arm and she grabs my hand

"Thanks Casey"

"For what Al?"

"For everything. All of this. You really are being sweet to me"

"Alex, you don't need to thank me. I just wanted to help you.."

"I know but... Its a lot to deal with, you don't have to stay if you don't want to, you can leave.."

"Alex, listen, I don't want to leave you. I like you, a lot. I know you have some things to deal with and I'll by all means help you. I don't want you worrying about me leaving Alex, I wont be going anywhere unless you want me too"

She smiles and I see the unshed tears in her eyes "Thank you"

"No problem"

The waitress walks back with our food and we eat in a comfortable silence.

I cant believe Alex feels like I'll just walk out on her. I'll just have to make sure she knows I'm not going any where, I love her and I'm going to prove it to her, no matter what it takes.


	8. Chapter 8

-Alex's POV-

Ugh! If ever I wanted just five more minutes sleep it would be now. Today is the first day back to classes after break and I really didn't want it to end.

Casey and I had been on many other dates during break which were amazing.

I'm really falling for her. She cares so much for me and its so nice to have someone like that instead of random girls from the campus that I'd see once, twice, three time at the most and they were interested in one thing, no strings attached sex.

That suited me, until now.

Now, I couldn't imagine doing that to Casey. Using her like that.

I care for her too much to do that.

"Alex! Turn that fucking alarm off before I throw something at you!" Abbie grunts at me and I smash on the alarm until it stops the intruding sound

"Sorry Abs" I reply and she mumbles something I couldn't make out and turned back towards the wall, away from me. I smile, what a morning person.

I crawl out of bed and throw on my outfit for the day, barley awake. I hear my phone beep and I recognise the tone, Casey.

I grab the cell and open the message

'Babe, I'm sick, Called principal and she sent the campus doc. Virus, advise you not to call over - Case xx'

I look over the message at text back

'I'll be over in a few. Stay in bed Case xx'

I throw on my jacket and grab my books and run out the door as I call goodbye to a dead to the world Abbie.

-Casey's POV-

Did you ever feel like you are going to die your head was pounding that hard? Thats my current situation.

That, along with the stomach cramps and vomiting, wow, I'm in hell.

I text Al and told her I'm sick and she said she'd be over.

As much as I'd love to see her, I don't want her catching this.

Typical, I'm sick now. When I really don't want to be.

I had plans, big plans, for tonight.

I wanted to take Alex out, properly. Show her a good time because she had planned most of our dates so far and I had one planned for tonight but now, I cant even get myself out of bed, never mind out of the apartment for the date.

"Casey? Baby, you okay?" I hear Alex call as she walked in the door

"Al, I'm really sick, you really shouldn't-"

"I'm here Casey" she says walking into the room and I hear her gasp when she sees me

"Casey! You look horrible"

Despite feeling like hell, I smile "Aw baby, how sweet. I love you too" I joke and she sits beside me, worry etched on her face

She places her hand on my forehead and sighs "You're burning up babe and you're the colour of death.."

"Thanks, again"

"Sorry, its just.."

"I know, you're worried. Babe, I feel shit. I'll sleep it off, don't worry"

She leans down to kiss me and I push her back "I'm not making you sick. Anyway, you need to get to class. I'll text you later"

"Case.. I'd rather stay here-"

"Alex, I'll be spending most of today sleeping, class would be more beneficial to you"

She sighs "Fine.. Okay"

"Thank you. I'll talk to you later"

"See ya Case. And don't stop me, I'm kissing your cheek before I leave"

"Okay" I reply and she leans in and kisses my cheek

"Take care of your self babe"

"Will do Al. Good luck in class"

"I'll call over at lunch Case. Sleep"

"Mmm" I groan in reply and she throws another blanket over me

It was nice seeing her but right now I need to sleep.

I feel terrible. I hate being sick.

-Alex's POV-

"Case? You awake?" I call and she replies with a groan, sounding like Abbie did this morning when the alarm went off

I walk in and she is curled up and I see her visibly shivering under the thick duvet topped with heavy woollen blankets

"Oh Baby.. So, you aren't feeling better?"

"N-no" she says, sounding as bad as she looks "What time is it?"

"2pm. I called over to check on you. You obviously are feeling worse, sweetheart, I'm staying here. I don't like leaving you when you are this ill"

"I'm okay"

"Really? Now, look me in the eye and say that"

"Alex.."

"I'm staying and I'm making you some soup"

"Soup? Al-"

"I'm making soup. Mom made it for me when I was sick, I'm making it for you now"

She smiles at me "Thank you" she replies and drifts back asleep..

I hate seeing her so sick. I hope she feels better soon.

xx

"Case? Soup's ready"

She sits up and I place the tray, with soup and orange juice on her lap

"Thanks Alex" she says gruffly and I feel her forehead, not as bad as this morning, still, her temprature seems high

"Have as much soup as you can, it'll make you feel better.."

"And the juice?"

"Helps with stomach cramps"

"Really? Never knew that"

"I was sick a lot growing up, Mom had a remedy for everything"

"Thanks for being here Alex, the company's nice"

"No problem Case. Whatever makes you feel better"

It felt good. Knowing I was helping her. Getting her back to herself again.

Seeing her that sick really scared me. I know, it was just a bug and I was being silly but she was in a lot of pain. She still is but its getting better, thank god.

I'm staying here tonight incase she needs me, no objections.

I cant help but notice this seems very de-ja-vu. I helped look after Sasha for months when she was sick.. Seeing Casey this sick is just like a reminder of everything that-

No. I cant think like that. Casey, my current girlfriend, has a bug. Nothing else. This will be fine.

This will not turn into the Sasha situation all over again.

Life is cruel. Not that cruel.


	9. Chapter 9

-Alex's POV-

I'm terrified.

So scared, I feel like my heart is going to thump out of my chest and there is nothing to do to calm myself down.

I cant loose her.

I'm sitting in the hospital at the minute with my year head, waiting for an update on Casey's health.

Last night in the dorms when I was looking after her she had a seizure.

I called the principal and she called 911.

She just started seizing.. In first aid we were taught not to move people having seizure's so I just stood there, helpless, watching her until the paramedics arrived.

"Alexandra" Miss Harris says and I turn to her, tears in my eyes

"Yes Miss?"

"Casey will be okay Alex.."

I nod to her "I hope so"

"She will be-"

"Family of Casey Novak?" The doctor says and I jump out of my seat

"Y-Yes.. Is she okay? How is she?"

"Okay, the seizure she had was caused by her extremely high temperature. The virus she has is very bad. We had to sedate her to give her body the best chance to heal-"

"Shes sedated?!"

"Yes, she is. We had to, if she was awake she'd be in agony, we did whats best"

"How long will she be under?"

"Until we see improvement, I'm sorry I cant give you a better answer Ma'am"

"Its okay... Can I see her?"

"Of course, room 201. Right this way"

xx

"C-Case?" I whisper walking into the room which I then realise is pointless because she cant reply.

I walk over and see the colour washed from her face again. I'm thankful she cant feel the pain, seeing her yesterday, I know she was putting up a brave face for me but she was in a lot of pain.

I sit beside her on the bed and take her hand in mine, which is colder than before.

God, this is getting more familiar by the minute. The universe really wants to mess me up, doesn't it?

I-I cant stand this. I hate seeing her like this.

The door opens and I look over as an older man and woman walk in and they both look to me

The man scowls "Who are you?"

I drop Casey's hand "I, um, I'm her friend, Alex Cabot?" I say unsure and then the woman smiles

"Oh, dear, you're Alex. Thats okay, Casey's told me about you. It's nice to meet you"

I stand and shake both their hands

"By the way, we are aware Casey prefers women, you can be honest with us"

I blush "Oh, oh okay"

"I'm Margaret and this is my husband David" Margaret sits beside me and smiles and I nod

"Nice too meet you both" I reply

"Alex, dear, what happened?"

"She was sick Ma'am, she called me and told me the campus doctor said she had a virus. She couldn't go to class so I said I'd make her soup and all that to try make her better. Then I was looking after her yesterday evening and she began seizing. I called the principal and l she called 911.. The doctor said her high temperature caused the seizure and they have her under sedation until her body heals up"

Margaret nods "Thank you Alex. For being there for her, God knows what would've happened if you weren't"

I smile and she squeezes my knee. Then I realise David hasn't said a word since he came in, apart from questioning he abruptly gave me from the door.. Maybe he's just worried about Case?

Well at least Margaret seems friendly enough.

I look back over to David who is basically staring at me... What the fuck is his problem?

I have bigger things to worry about than him anyway.. Poor Casey. I really hope she gets better soon... Poor baby.

xx

Later that evening I'm left with Casey while Margaret and David get something to eat.

The doctors updated us again, Casey's oxygen levels are stable.

Minor improvements.

The nurse said Casey could be able to hear us so I'm talking to her as much as I can

"Case, baby, its okay. I'm here. You're okay. Your Mom and Dad are here too. They are really worried about you, ya know? I am too.. Jesus, Case. You look so sick. I hope you cant feel any pain-"

"Alexandra?" Miss Thomas says and I jump

"Miss. What are you doing here?"

"I want to check on Casey and I need to speak with you"

"Oh? Okay, about what?"

"Classes. I understand you want to be here with Casey, but this is your senior year, you are preparing for exams Alexandra, you need to be in class"

"In class? Are you joking!? I'm not leaving Casey's side-"

"Alexandra, It's your senior year-"

"I'll repeat then. Call my Mother, she'll take my side. She'll understand why I'm not leaving my girlfriends side while she sedated in hospital. And Miss with all due respect, even if I was physically in class I wont be there mentally. I'd constantly be thinking about Casey, If you'd like, I'll get my work from the teachers and complete it here, drop it in every friday.. Thats the best I'm offering"

Miss Thomas sighed "Fine. I'll inform the teachers, from Monday morning, I want you in collecting work Alexandra, don't let your grades suffer because of this"

"Again, thats not 100% what I'm concerned about. But Thank you for letting me work this way. I couldn't handle leaving her"

"I understand, I'd feel the same if I was you Alexandra. Just keep your work up. And update me on Casey's condition wont you?"

"Of course Ma'am"

"Thank you Alexandra. Take good care of her"

"I will"

Miss Thomas turns and leave and I see Margaret at the door

She speaks to Miss Thomas and walks in and sits with me

"You really care for her Alex"

"I do Ma'am"

"Margaret please and I'm glad Casey has someone like you. She deserves someone like you.. especially after that last disaster.."

"Disaster?"

"Well let me just say, I didn't care much for Casey's last girlfriend.."

"If you don't mind me asking, why?"

"She whored herself around and ended up hurting Casey.."

"Hurting? Literally or.."

"Yeah.. She had been slapping Case around and she never told us.. I saw the bruises one day and I confronted Casey and she broke down crying and told me everything.. It had been going on for a while"

"God.. Poor Case.."

"Yeah. David has a hard time trusting girls who get near Casey now.. So my apologies if he seems off with you"

"Oh... God. Okay, thanks for telling me"

That explains it.

I wonder why Casey didn't tell me though?

I don't really mind though, I'm sure she'll tell me when she's ready.


	10. Chapter 10

-Alex's POV-

I just saw Margaret through the window talking to David and she was pointing in at me.

He was nodding in reply to her.. I hope he likes me.

I need him to see how much I care for Case, how much I love her.

He needs to see I wont hurt her like that last bitch did-

"Alex?"

I turn and see a blonde girl, younger than me, obviously worried

"Yes..?"

"How is Casey?"

I scowl "Who are you?"

"Serena... I'm Casey's best friend"

"I doubt that" I mumble and she looks over at me

"Sorry?"

"Nothing. She's okay. Getting better.."

"Thats good.. I missed having her around"

"Me too.." I say honestly and sigh and she walks over to Casey and holds her hand

I try and suppress my rage as I watch her talking to Casey, holding her hand, the exact position I was in not five minutes ago.

I feel the anger bubbling inside me and I stop myself from saying anything for Casey's sake. This chick is Casey's friend, I need to try and get along with her. For Casey's sake..

"Serena... Shouldn't you be in class?" I ask, a lot harsher than I meant

"I should. But I needed to check on Case.. Make sure she's okay"

"I'll update you on Casey's condition Serena, don't worry" I reply cooly

"Thank you, you want my number-"

"I have Casey's phone, I'm sure she has it. I'll text you when things change"

"Thank you Alex"

"No problem" I grit out as Serena kisses Casey's cheek.

Never hit a woman. Never hit a woman. I chant over in my head as I watch Serena walk out.

She obviously fancies Casey, she makes no attempt to hide it and she obviously knows I'm Casey's girlfriend, how dare she come in here and blatantly act like that in front of me!

Ugh. I don't like her but I'll attempt stick her..

I don't understand what Casey sees in her as friendship material..

I look up at Casey's machines her Blood pressure is stable, oxygen levels stable. She is improving. I'm so glad..

"Alexandra? Can I talk with you for a minute?"

I look behind me to the door and see David in the doorway

"Of course Sir" I reply and he sits in the chair opposite me

"Alexandra-"

"Could you call me Alex please? Only the teachers call me Alexandra and I hate it" I ask and he nods

"Of course. Alex, I just want to talk to you about Casey. Alex, do you truly care for her? I don't like seeing her hurt and if this relationship is just a game to you I'd prefer if you kept away from Casey.."

"Sir, with all do respect, if this was just a game to me do you think I'd be here, at her bedside. I honestly have no intention of hurting Casey, I love her, and the minute she wakes up I'm going to make she she knows how much I love her. Sir, I need you to believe me, your daughter is a wonderful, kind woman, I couldn't imagine hurting her, physically or emotionally"

He smiles at me and offers me his hand, which I shake "As long as it stays that way, you are welcome in our family Alex. I'm glad Casey met someone like you"

"Think you Sir-"

"David, please. Sir makes me sound Old"

I smile "Of course. Thank you David"

"Now dear, Margaret has suggested you and her go for dinner together.. How does that sound?"

"Perfect. I'm starving to be honest" I reply

"Good, I'll see you when you get back then"

"Goodbye Si- David"

He smiles and me and hands me my jacket "Goodbye Alex"


	11. Chapter 11

-Casey's POV-

Ow. Ow. Ow.

My head! What the fuck-

Why cant I open my eyes? Or move?

Okay. Breathe. Whats going on, what can I hear?

Beeping? Beep, beep, beep..

A woman talking.. I cant make out what shes saying though.

There's something in my arm! A needle?

I'm in hospital!

Where's Alex? Is she okay?

Why am I here?

"Casey, come on sweetheart wake up. We're all here, your Mother, me, Alex. She really loves you Casey. You need to wake up, for us.."

Dad? Dad's here! And Mom and Al..

I need to wake up. I need to see them.

I'll try and open my eyes.. They just feel so heavy though, and I'm really tired. I should sleep first..

-Alex's POV-

"David and myself are really glad you and Casey are together Alex, you treat her very well and you obviously love her. Thank you"

"Thank you, both of you. Casey is amazing, so kind and caring, obviously a reflection of how she was raised"

Margaret smiles "Say that to David and he'll love you"

I see her looking at me and I smile "What?"

"That chain.. Its gorgeous"

I hold the chain thats around my neck in my hand

"I got it from my Mother for my twelfth birthday, every year for my birthdays and christmas I get a new charm from my Mother and Father and some friends. Its really sweet"

"Its a gorgeous necklace. I love the oriental heart charm.."

I knew that would be mentioned "Oh Thank you. I got it off an old friend" ...girlfriend

"Its beautiful. I'll make sure and tell Casey to get you a charm for your next birthday"

"Aw she doesn't have to do that, I'd be happy with anything Casey does for my birthday"

"You are really sweet Alex-"

Her cell rings and she answers

"David, oh my god, she is! We'll be right there!"

She hangs up and smiles at me

"Casey's awake!"

I smile "Wow! Okay! Lets go!"

-Casey's POV-

"Dad? What happened?"

"You had a seizure baby, your temperature went really high and caused the seizure. The doctors put you under so you could heal up without being in pain.."

"Oh.. How long was I under?"

"Three days"

"Oh... Where's Al?"

"She out with your Mom having dinner. I called them , they are on their way"

"Thanks Daddy"

He kisses my forehead "No problem baby"

"What do you think of Al?"

"She is lovely Casey. Really, stick with her. She loves you-"

"Casey?"

I smile "Alex"

She walks over to me and sits on the bed

"Its so good to see you" she says and kisses my cheek "how are you feeling?"

"Better. God Al, Dad told me you called got help.. Thank you, without you I could've-"

"-you didn't. I wouldn't have left you alone like that. God, Case, I love you"

"Love you too Al" I kiss her hand and she smiles

"Mom?" I ask and she walks over and places her hand on my forehead

"Hey baby.. Its nice seeing you up"

"Its nice being up Mom. I missed you, all of you"

"We missed you too baby. Now, baby you should get some more sleep. You look really tired"

"Yeah. I'll be here when you wake up baby" Alex says and I hold her hand

"M'kay.." I say as I drift asleep and I feel her slip her arms around me

I love her so much..


	12. Chapter 12

*1 week later*

-Casey's POV-

Tonights the night!

My re-do of my planned date. I hope Alex enjoys herself tonight.

I also got her a present. Mom brought Alex's necklace to my attention and I had to get her a charm for it. I picked out a simple pink rose, I hope she likes it.

I grab the blanket and basket, slip my keys into my jacket pocket and leave the apartment walking towards the campus park.

She is meeting me at 7. Its quarter to now so I have plenty of time to set up.

I hope tonight goes well.

-Alex's POV-

As I walk into the park I see Casey laying on the blanket thats out on the ground

She looks gorgeous.

She smiles and waves and I bite my lip and wave back

Wow.

"Hey baby" she says and I lay beside her, pull her close and kiss her. A perfect passion filled kiss.

"Hi" I reply, a smile on my face "You look beautiful"

She blushes and I curl her hair around my finger "You do. Don't be embarrassed"

"Thank you Al. You hungry?"

"Very. What are we having?"

"As a starter, salad and pasta for main"

I smirk "Dessert?"

"We'll see later" she smiles and I sigh

She will be the death of me.

xx

"Al, I think I should talk to you about something" Casey says slipping some pasta into her mouth

"Yeah? Okay" I say as I sip my Sprite

"I was talking to Mom yesterday and she was telling me Dad was off with you when they first arrived at the hospital... I should explain what that was about.."

"Okay?" I reply, knowing what she was going to say, but wanting to hear her side of it

"Yeah. Mom and Dad are protective of me, even more so than they normally would be because of, um, my last relationship.." She stalls and I take her hand

"Okay Casey. Whatever it is, I'm here.."

She nods and squeezes my hand "My ex used to abuse me"

"Oh.. Casey, I'm so sorry. What did she do to you?"

"It started out with little comments, digs at me, about clothes, make up, hair, my weight-"

"-What?!" I growl, how dare that bitch comment on Casey. She is beautiful.

"Al, hey. Its okay, shes gone now"

"Sorry, keep going"

"That, although it was hurtful, I could deal with but then she started hitting me.. I-I tried defending myself but that got her even madder and she hit me harder... Mom saw the bruises and told me to break up with her but when I did.. she um.."

I see Casey's tears begin to fall and get really concerned

"Alex, you c-cant tell M-Mom and Dad, t-they don't know"

My eyebrows furrow "Okay? I promise, I wont say anything"

"She forced me to have sex"

"Rape.. She raped you.." I say harshly, anger boiling inside me

She bursts into tears and I take her into my lap, wrapping my arms around her shoulders

"Oh jesus Casey, I'm so sorry..." I pause "Why didn't you tell your Mom?"

"I-I don't know! I was scared! If Mom made me press charges Alice would've found someway to get back at me. Please Alex, you cant tell them! Please-" she says, obviously panicked and hyperventilating from that and the crying

"I wont. I wont Case. I promise. It'll stay between us. Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me, I love you Casey"

"I love you too" she still sobs into my shoulder and I keep her in my grasp. I never want anything or anyone to hurt her again.

She's had all the trauma any person could deal with.

How could a person be that vicious to Casey? Kind, caring Casey. I bet Casey never did a thing to her and she was just an arrogant bitch!

If I got my hands on her I'd kill her.

How dare she!

My thoughts are interrupted by Casey's cell, she picks it out of her pocket and I see the caller ID

'Serena'

Ugh! Just what I need..

-Casey's POV-

"Serena? Everything alright?" I say clicking in the call and holding back the tremor in my voice

"Case, just calling to see if you wanted to come out with a few of us tonight"

"I'm on my date with Alex, remember?"

"Oh yes... Why don't you bring her along?"

I smile "Okay, I'll ask her"

"Good. Call back in a few"

I disconnect the call and kiss Alex's cheek

"Baby... You wanna go out tonight?"

"Out? Where?"

"Just to a club, its off campus but we go a lot, its nice there"

"We?" She asks and I pick up on her harsher than usual tone

"Yeah. Serena, myself and a few friends from other schools, I'd love for you too meet them.. You could bring Abbie too if you'd like?"

"Okay, I'll call Abs and ask" she walks away to make the phone call and walks back over after a minute

"Okay, she's in. Give her a minute to get here and we'll go"

"Cool, I'll call Serena and let her know"

-Alex's POV-

What a scheming bitch!

That bimbo had that planned! She knew we were on our date and called Casey to fucking divert her!

Looks like I have my work cut out for me with that bitch. I'll make it clear, I'm Casey's girlfriend, she is off the market and is staying that way for the foreseeable future.

Just let her do one thing tonight to rile me up and I swear I'll knock her lights out..

Clubbing is going to be so much fun! yeah right... thank God Abbie is coming to hold me back. I made it clear I needed her there in the phone call and of course she wouldn't pass up the opportunity to go clubbing and of course the slight chance I could punch a chick in the face.

And with the rotten mood I'm in at the minute that chance is more than slight 'cause I can guarantee Serena will do SOMETHING to piss me off..

Her existence pisses me off..

No, wait, that was cruel, her being near and thinking she owns MY girlfriend pisses me off..

xx

AN: So! Alex is fit to kill Serena! Casey agreed to go clubbing during their date?

So what will happen at the club? Especially with the mood Alex is in...?


	13. Chapter 13

-Alex's POV-

"Al, Abbie this is Elliot, Liv and Serena-"

"Oh I've met Serena" I bit and I see the blonde smile innocently at me

I want to wipe the smile off her face... with a chair.

"You have?" Casey asks me and I just nod in reply

I see Olivia, the short haired brunette smirk at me.

Casey tells me she is going to the bar to grab us a drink and I tell her I'm getting us a table.

Olivia and Abbie come with me and Elliot and Serena go to the bar with Casey.

We sit at the table and Olivia smiles at me "What did Serena do?"

"Nothing why?" I reply casually

"Because, I see the way you look at her. She's done something to piss you off"

"Yeah well I won't bring it up as long as she keeps away from Casey.."

"Shes flirting again, isn't she?"

"Again? She does this a lot?"

"Yeah. She does. Pay no attention, Casey is the best. She doesn't like Serena like that, Alex you have nothing to worry about"

"Thank you Olivia. And I trust Casey. 100%. Its Serena I don't trust"

"Listen, she is one of my best friends, so I'm not going to diss her but I'll tell you to be vigilant when she's near Casey. She gets flirty.. Oh, and try and keep your temper in check, don't let her get to you"

"Thanks Liv, I'll try to keep myself in check"

Abbie smiles "The only reason I'm here is to hold her back because she wont do it herself"

I laugh "She knows me"

Casey, Elliot and Serena comes back with the drinks and Casey sits in beside me "Hey babe"

She kisses me and I kiss her back "Hey. Everything okay?"

"Yep, I got you a drink"

"Thanks babe"

She sits into my lap and I wrap my arms around her waist. I see Olivia smile at me and then I notice the daggers I'm getting from Serena.

"Babe? You okay?" Casey asks, squeezing my arm

"Yeah sorry, just thinking"

"I'm gonna dance, you wanna come?"

"I'll finish my drink and meet you out there?"

"Okay" she kisses me and everyone leaves the booth except Abbie and me

She laughs as they walk towards the dance floor "She was fuming! Al, the looks she was giving you were scary! Dude, If looks cod kill, you'd be dead"

"I know, I smiled at her. She is really pissing me off Abs! She had this planned, Casey obviously told her we were on our date tonight and she called while me and Case were having like a really serious conversation.."

"Sasha?"

"No, for once! Ya know, I really think I'm starting to move on.."

"I'm proud of you. Sash would be too, this is what she would've wanted Al, you, being happy. Casey makes you happy, stick with her, don't let that Serena bitch fuck with your head"

"Your right. Now" I down my drink "Lets go!"

"Where?"

"Dance!" I smile and drag her out of the booth

We walk out onto the dance floor and I see Olivia. I walk over to her and just as I arrive at her side I see Serena kissing Casey

Kissing.

My girlfriend.

Abbie sees it too and before she gets the chance to grab me I'm over at the bitch, pulling her off Casey

"Back the fuck off!" I scream grabbing her hair and grabbing her arms, wrestling with her

"Dude!-"

"Don't dude me, I'm going to kick your fucking face in! How dare you kiss her!" I slap her, hard, across the face and then I feel hands grab at my arm

"Alex! Leave! Now!" Abbie says ushering me out of club

We get outside and as the wind hits my face I realise I'm crying

Abbie wraps her arms around me "Hey, Al its okay.. Casey will explain. You seen how much of a bitch that Serena chick is, don't blame Casey"

"But... Casey kissed back?"

"Al, she'd had a drink.."

"That doesn't matter Abs! She kissed Serena? How could she do that?!"

"I don't know Al.. Do you wanna go back in there?"

"I cant Ab.."

"Back to the dorms?"

I nod "Yeah.. Yeah.. I'll call Casey tomorrow"

"You sure?"

"Yeah.. I need to sleep on this"

"Okay.. Lets go then"

xx

"Al! Cell!" Abbie calls from the bedroom as I step out of the shower

"Answer it!" I shout back

-Abbie's POV-

"Yeah?" I say answering the phone

"Alex? Its Elliot from the bar"

"Aw Elliot, Its Abbie, Alex is in the shower, whats up?"

"Casey's in hospital"

"What!" I go to the bathroom door and pound on it, getting Alex out into the room, she looks at me worried as Elliot continues

"Serena drugged her. She slipped a sedative into her drink at the bar and it made Casey hazy at the time but now she's had a bad reaction"

"Is she okay?"

"She's unconscious"

"I'll fucking kill her" I said and Alex looked over at me

"Why will you 'fucking kill' someone Abs?" she asks and I continue the phone call with Elliot and when we hang up I grab my keys and take Alex's hand

"Al, Casey's in hospital. Serena drugged her, she slipped a sedative into her drink at the bar and when she kissed her Casey was nearly out of it.. After we left she had a bad reaction to the drug and shes unconscious"

"What?" Alex says tears rolling down her cheeks which I wipe away

"Come on, we need to be by her side"

"No, no, I need to kill Serena" she growls

"Al.. Calm down-"

"-No! She's put my girlfriend in the hospital! I'll kill her"

She was completely serious, I could hear it in her tone.

All I can say is I hope Serena isn't at the hospital..


	14. Chapter 14

-Alex's POV-

"Where is she?!" I ask storming into Casey's room seeing Olivia and Elliot by Casey's bedside

"Alex, chill-" Olivia started but I cut in

"Olivia, with all do respect, she didn't put your girlfriend in hospital. I want to see her!"

Abbie grabbed my wrist before I turned to walk out the door "And do what, huh? Beat her? And then what, you get expelled from school and arrested for assault. Sit your ass down and be with Casey, If you're gonna do ANYTHING report her for drugging Case.. Using your fists cannot help you with this one Al"

I sigh, I know she's right but I'm still so angry. Angry, scared and upset.

She drugged Casey, kissed her and now she's unconscious!

I'm so disappointed and upset with myself for thinking Casey would ever cheat on me, especially with Serena.

Jesus, the last couple of weeks has been so hectic. It just seems like nothing can go right for us.. God knows I'm overdue some good Karma.

I see Casey's eyes begin to flutter open and rush to her side

"Sweetheart? Can you hear me?"

"Al?" She mumbles and I kiss her cheek

"It's me baby. How are you feeling?"

She pulls herself up in bed "Shit.. What happened?"

"Your drink was spiked"

"Seriously?! Oh God.." She says in disbelief and Abbie pipes up

"Yeah by your roommate"

"What?! Serena did this? W-what? Why?"

Olivia sighs "She loves you Casey.. As in, in love with you and she was jealous of you and Alex and she thought if Alex saw you and her kissing and broke up that you would date her instead and-"

"Me and her kissing?! What the fuck?!"

I smile, theres the reaction I wanted and Olivia continues

"Yeah, she kissed you Alex saw her and nearly killed her in the club.." Olivia turns and smiles at me

Casey takes my hand, tears in her eyes "God, Al, I'm so sorry, I mustn't have realised-"

"Case, hey, she drugged you, I'm hardly gonna blame you"

"Still.."

I peck her on the lips "Don't feel guilty Casey, I mean it. I blame her not you.."

"Where is she?" Casey asked

"Olivia wont tell me!" I say and Olivia scowls

"Thats probably best though, you'd kill her" Casey says and I smile

"You know me so well"

Everyone laughs as Miss Thomas walks into the room "Oh Casey! Thank God you're alright! How are you feeling?"

"Better now Miss.. How did you know I was here?"

"Serena came by and told me everything that went on tonight. She's expelled and sent back home, Casey I'm so sorry she did that to you-"

"Miss, its alright, really. All I can say is I'm thankful its a Friday and I can spend all day tomorrow in bed, relaxing. I feel really lousy"

"I'd imagine you would, Casey if you need anything be sure to call me. I'll do my best to help you"

"Thank you Miss"

"Abbie, I expect you to be back on campus tonight" Miss Thomas says and Abbie groans

"Miss, couldn't I stay, I want to be with Alex and Casey?"

She sighs "Just for tonight.."

"Thanks Miss" The three of us say in unison and Olivia and Elliot just smile as she leaves

"She seems nice" Elliot says

"Yeah.. Shes not the worst" I say laying up beside Casey who cuddles into my side

"Listen, we better get back to school, Case, we'll call tomorrow and see how you are. Take care of yourself" Elliot says hugging Casey and Olivia follows and they leave together.

I look over to Abbie and find her panned out on the hospital couch, fast asleep.

Casey smiles "Long day"

"It really was. How are you feeling now?"

"Okay I guess, a little tired.. Oh, Al, where's my jacket?"

I look around and see a bag with 'Personal Belongings' printed across the front of it. I grab the jacket from it and hand it too her.

She slips her hand into the pocket and take out a velvet box and I smile

"A little soon for a proposal?" I joke and she laughs and hands me the box

"Open it"

I do and when I see whats inside I smile and take it out of the box

A rose charm for my necklace.

I unhook the chain from my neck and slip the charm on and hook it back around a smile on my face

"I think its my favourite charm so far"

"Yeah? I like the oriental heart"

"You and your Mother have the same tastes"

She smiles "Its a gorgeous charm.."

I feel the question in the air, the one shes dying to ask, but knows the answer, which is the main reason she isn't asking so I answer her anyway

"Sasha got it for me for our first anniversary"

"It really is gorgeous Alex" she smiles and kisses me, I feel her tense up and she takes my hand, an air of seriousness filling the room

"I love you, you know that right?"

"Of course.. Love you too Case"

"No its just.. Al, Serena was very flirty with me, I didn't want you thinking I allowed it, I made it very clear to her that you were it for me"

"Casey, I trust you. I know you didn't have feelings for her, they were all one sided. Babe, please don't stress about her. Now that she's gone we can look forward to our future"

"Yeah? What do you see?"

"You. Thats all I need. I don't care where we go, I know whatever happens as long as you love me and stand by my side we will be okay"

I feel her tears hit my shoulder and I pull her close

"Sleep Casey. I'll be here when you wake up.."

"And every other morning when I wake up?"

"And every other morning too. Goodnight Love"

"Night Al"


	15. Chapter 15

-Alex's POV-

"Case, I'm back.. they didn't have low fat so I just- Woah" I stop dead in my tracks when I see her standing by the table, dressed in a black mini dress. I drop the bag I have in my hands and walk over to her

"You, look, amazing" I kiss her and she smiles

"I got us dinner"

"Baby, you really didn't have to-"

"Yes I did. I want one date we have to go perfectly and not involve crying or being drugged"

I laugh "Thats a good point, continue"

"So I want you to sit down and enjoy the meal"

"And after?"

"Hmmmm" she ponders and smiles "I might have something planned"

"Yeah? Care to enlighten me?"

"Not really, you'll find out soon enough" she winks and I cant help but notice the pulse that started pounding below my waist

xx

"Case that was wonderful, thank you so much"

"I didn't make it babe, it wasn't that difficult to phone in an order"

I smile as she stands up from table and I follow her over to the couch

As we sit down she smiles at me" So... What would you like for dessert?"

I smirk and pull her in closer to me "Well, I can think of something I'd like"

"Yeah?" She sits into my lap and moves her mouth closer to my ear "tell me?"

I moan and she slips her hands under my shirt, dragging them slowly up to my breasts

"Well? Alex? You want... Chocolate?" She kisses my neck "Cake?"

She unclasps my bra and tosses it behind us

"Alex, I need an answer.. What do you want?"

"What do I want? Casey, you. I want you!"

She smiles "Wow, you're tetchy"

"C-Case... Please"

"What? What'll I do?"

"Make love too me Casey please"

She smiles and begins placing kisses down my neck again.

I unzip her dress and toss that on the ground too

She removes my blouse, and my nipples harden from the cold air and the stimulation she is giving to them

She smiles and moves her hands lower down the the waistband of my trousers then, as she unbuttons them she sucks one of my nipples between her lips.

I moan as she flicks her tongue over the hardened nipple

I pull her up to my mouth and captures her lips in mine.

I unhook her bra and throw that down on top of the dress that was previously discarded

We are both now sitting there in nothing only our panties, kissing.

I tangle my hands into her hair and she groans and I lay her down onto the couch

"Are you sure this is what you want?" I ask and she nods

"Of course Al. You?"

"Yeah" I smile and we resume kissing.

After a few minutes I run my hands down to her panties. I hook them into my hands and look back up at her

She smiles and nods and I lower her panties.

When I throw them down Casey smiles up at me, blushing

"You're gorgeous Case... Flawless"

She blushes deeper and I run my hand up and down her arm

"God.. Casey I love you so much"

"I love you too Alex" she says "but Al, seriously, hurry, this is really turning me o. and I really cant handle it"

"Its refreshing to know I make you that hot"

"Alex.." She says sternly and pulls me down and starts kissing me again

I cup her and she pushes herself onto my hand and grinds and I pull my hand back

"Wait.."

She moans "Alex, I swear to God! Please!"

"Well, I guess-"

She takes my hand and guides it between her legs

"Please!"

I begin to pity her now, she is clearly desperate to cum and I know if I don't do it she'll start on herself soon.

I move my fingers up and down her folds and I feel more wetness seep onto my fingers

"Babe, you're so wet!"

"I've been thinking about this all day Al of course I'm wet"

"Yeah? When you put on that short sexy black dress, were you thinking of me ripping it off you? Me doing exactly what I'm doing now"

"Y-Yes! Jesus! Alex..."

I graze her clit with two of my fingers and her hips buck into mine "Oh Lex! Thats amazing, keep going!"

I keep moving my fingers on her clit and I move my mouth over to her ear "Cum for me baby! Come on, cum for me"

I kiss her and she moans into me and I feel her stiffen beneath me

"Alex!" She calls out and I hold her as she comes down from her high

"A-Al that was amazing" she says smiling and I smile back and kiss her

"That was amazing baby... You are amazing"

"Thank you sweetheart.. Now, I need to help you"

"Oh, babe, you really don't, I sort of helped myself" I reply and she smirks at me

"Yeah? Just from watching me? Wow.."

"You are sexy when you cum" I smile and she slips her hand into mine

"I love you Alex"

"Love you too Case"

xx


	16. Chapter 16

AN: This is the last chapter, sadly. And I know you all wanted Alex to pound on Serena but I honestly think she wouldn't do that especially at the risk of getting expelled. She would just be happy she is gone as far away from Casey and herself as possible.

xx

*1 month later*

-Alex's POV-

"Are you sure you want me here Al? If you want some time alone, I'd understand"

"No baby, I want you here. I do"

"Okay" she nods as we walk in the gates and down towards the grave

I begin to play with the necklace thats around my neck and Casey places her hands over mine

"Its okay Alex. I'm here"

I nod and bring our hands down by our sides

When we reach the grave I stop and Casey squeezes my hand

I place my hand on the headstone and cant help the tears that rush to my eyes

I remove my hand from Casey's and unhook the necklace from my neck.

I take the oriental heart charm off it and give it one final kiss and place it down onto the grave, pushing it down into the soil.

I stand back up beside Casey and take her hand

I take a deep breath and start talking

"Sash... I'm here to tell you about Case.. Jesus, Sash, I'm so happy. Casey is wonderful and she treats me so well. She was so patient when I told her everything about you and she supported me enough to help me get closure on everything that happened with us. I've finally moved on now, thanks to Casey. So, I'm just here to let you know, although you will always have a special place in my life, I'm over you Sash. I love Casey. And I know you're happy for me. Goodbye Sash"

Casey squeezes my hand "I'm happy for you Alex"

We turn and walk back towards the gate, smiles on our faces

"I'm thankful to have you. Case, I meant that, I love you, so much. You helped me so much, not just with Sasha though, with everything. Thanks"

"Not a problem Al. I was happy to help. Now, we better get back. By the way, did you ask Abs to this party tonight?"

"Yep.. She said she'd be happy to go. Ya know, she has a thing for Liv"

"What? Really?!"

"Yeah, when I asked her to the party she said, and I quote, 'will the hot brunette be there?'"

Casey laughs "I'll tell Liv tonight.. They'd be good together.."

"I thought that too. What are you wearing tonight?"

"I was thinking either my blue dress or the black mini"

"Ooooh that black mini.. Memories of that night"

"Yeah.. So I'll wear the blue then"

"What? Why?" I whine

"Because, all night you'll be dying to pull it off me"

"To be honest, I'll be dying to pull the blue off you anyway, no matter what you wear I'll want it off you.. I think you should go naked"

She laughs as we get walk into the dorm

"Yeah, I'll go nude. That'll go down well"

"It would with me"

"Of course it would"

xx

-Casey's POV-

"Liv? You help me with the drinks?"

Elliot stands to go and help instead, telling Olivia to stay sitting and Casey elbows him back and Olivia stands

"So.. What was that about?" She asks me as we walk to the bar

"Abbie like you"

"What? No she doesn't"

"She does.. She said it to Alex, now I'm saying it to you. Do you like her?"

"She isn't too bad.. I don't really know her that well... Maybe I'll ask her out"

"You should.. Alex and I reckon you'll be cute together"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah.. You should see what happens.."

"I will. Thanks for telling me Case"

"No problem. Now, what do you want to drink?"

xx

"Are you okay?" I ask and Alex smiles

"Sorry. I was just thinking"

"About us.. Can you believe we've been together for five months already?"

"It flew didn't it?"

"Yeah, it was crazy, I suppose with everything that happened we hardly noticed time..."

I sit up into her lap and she wraps her arms around me

"I love you"

"Love you too baby"

"Hey look" I say tapping her shoulder and pointing to the dance floor where Abbie and Olivia were kissing

"Well, they don't wait around, do they" Alex smiles

"I hope they don't hurt each other.."

"Me too.. They seem perfect for each other.. Either that or they will clash majorly"

I laugh "Yeah exactly. They are both heartbreaking"

"Dominators" I say and Alex laughs

"That'll cause some trouble in bed"

"I can imagine it now, 'I'm on top' 'No I am'"

"Can you believe we are discussing how they could have sex?" Alex smirks

I laugh "Thats hormone over load I reckon"

"Oh?" She smiles and slides her hand up my leg "Should we go back home and sort that out?"

"Ooo.. See how could I say no to that?" I grab her hand and we basically run out of the club, thinking of the rest of the evenings activities...

xx

AN: So thats it! Let me know what you all think? I hope you all enjoyed it :)

If you have any other story suggestions let me know!


End file.
